


Don’t Listen To Me When I’m Drunk!

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Brotp, Charlie meets the angels, DRUNK!FIC, Gen, Impala, Lots of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Object - Impala<br/>Under extremely drunk suggestion from both Charlie and Castiel, Gabriel decides to give the Impala a rebrand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Listen To Me When I’m Drunk!

**Author's Note:**

> As I have realised since posting the pieces I did earlier, Charlie and Cas have actually yet to meet so I thought ‘Hey let’s give that a go.’

_“I am going to kill ALL THREE OF YOU!”_

They had all only been introduced a few hours ago, now they were currently playing a very serious game of hide and seek with a _very_ angry Winchester.

“Gabriel, we were extremely drunk, why did you take us seriously when we agreed the Impala could do with a makeover?!” Charlie hissed from her hiding position behind the counter in the bunkers kitchen.

“’Cause it was funny!” He grinned widely.

“You’ll realise that my brother, after his many years as a trickster, has developed a somewhat messed up sense of humour.” Castiel told her, trying his very best to keep his voice down.

“I don’t know how either of you dare anyway! It’s not like you weren’t up for joining in until you heard them coming! You were the ones getting all giddy and telling me what to do!”

Charlie jumped at Gabriel’s sudden appearance beside her with a lolly sticking out of his mouth and had to repress the urge to shove the candy down his throat, not that it would kill him, but the noise he would make could surely give their location away.

//…//

“Hola bitches!” Charlie called as she made her way down the stairs and into the bunker.

“Charlie!” Dean called out happily from his seat at the table in the bunkers main room.

“Hey Charlie,” Sam greeted her warmly.

She jumped back slightly, startled to see an extra pair of people sat at the table along with the Winchesters. “Um… Hi?”

“Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting that you guys haven’t met!” Dean took a drink of his beer and began with the introductions as Charlie sat next to him “Charlie this is Cas and Gabriel, guys this is Charlie.”

Yes. The angels; that made sense.

“Nice to meet you guys,” She tried her best not to be scared but from what she’d read in the books Gabriel should be dead and Castiel was pretty bad ass scary, and the Winchesters hadn’t told her otherwise.

“You too,” Castiel smiled politely.

Gabriel didn’t say anything just seemed to be sizing her up for some reason.

“No.” Sam ordered, and without even looking up punched Gabriel in the arm.

“What?!” the arch angel mustered a look of complete offence and mock innocence.

“You know what.” Dean growled “Whatever crap you have planned, you leave her and Cas out of it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of including them, I’m strictly a one man show.” He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

“Feet off, before I break them off.”

“Seriously?” He removed his feet from the table, “You guys are no fun anymore.”

“You faked your death and then came waltzing back expecting us to be perfectly okay with it. Sorry if we’re making you work for our acceptance.”

“Cas is okay with it…” He mumbled, bottom lip stuck out like a child sulking.

“Of course I am.” Gabriel looked up when Castiel spoke, “You’re my brother and I thought you were dead but you’re actually alive; give me a reason that I shouldn’t be okay with it. But you put Sam and Dean through complete hell with mystery spot, TV land and then in the Elysian Fields hotel with Lucifer and all of the Pagan Gods, you killed Dean over one hundred times Gabriel, then made Sam live through that hell of believing his brother was dead - - …” Suddenly Castiel was cut off by an invisible force. He glared pointedly at his brother.

“Don’t go giving people we’ve just met a bad impression of me little bro.”

“You do that all by yourself.”

“Dean!”

“Oh, forgive me for being bitter but as Cas did just point out he killed me hundreds of times.”

“Yeah, I already knew all of this stuff guys. It’s in the books…”

Gabriel’s head snapped up completely. “What books?”

“The Supernatural books by Carver Edlund…” Charlie felt herself shrivel slightly under the arch angels gaze.

“The Winchester Gospel, apparently.” Castiel informed him “You and I are both mentioned in them, though they finish after the apocalypse was averted.”

“Great…” Gabriel rolled his eyes and produced a chocolate bar out of nowhere.

“Beer Charlie?” Dean asked, getting up from his seat.

“Yeah, sure”

“Anyone else?”

“Everyone else!” Gabriel grinned mischievously, “Don’t bother moving Dean-o!”

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the table was filled with bottle after bottle of alcohol and a variety of different glasses to drink from. Sam’s laptop and the books that had been in front of Dean and Castiel had disappeared replaced by very large Mexican sombreros, another of which Charlie could feel the weight of on her head and see the brim of in-front of her eyes. Once she re-adjusted it she could see the others glaring at Gabriel who was all done up in Mexican attire complete with a fake moustache. She couldn’t help but smile.

“See! Charlie likes it!”

Charlie laughed “Buenos dias Bitches!”

Sam and Dean both smirked, considered it a moment before putting the sombrero’s on. Dean adjusted Castiel’s so he could actually see.

“Why do we have to wear these hats?” Castiel asked pushing up the brim of the hat when it flopped into his face.

“Tequila shots!” Gabriel announced snapping his fingers, producing five shots per person; lime wedges by each glass and salt on the rims.

…

“I’m done, night guys… Have a fun little bonding session…” Dean slurred as he got up from the table staggering as he did so.

Sam had gone off to bed about an hour ago, after he had been passed out for about half an hour and Dean had to wake him up.  
This left Charlie, Castiel and Gabriel still drinking; Charlie because she had been pacing herself and not hammering the shots down and the two angels because due to their healing powers it took a lot longer for them to feel the effects of the alcohol.

“G’night Dean-o!” Gabriel yelled, tipping back in his chair almost a little too far.

Castiel waved to him and Charlie saluted him whilst downing another shot. They had gone off tequila after about an hour and were now onto one of Gabriel’s own concoctions that neither Charlie nor Castiel were sure they liked.

“Y’know, I wasn’t s’sure about you at first… But you’re ‘lright.” Gabriel hiccupped as he finally did what they had all been waiting for and fell off his chair, at which Castiel and Charlie burst into a fit of drunken giggles.

“You know what we should do.” Charlie announced, trying to stand. “We should set up a little prank for those two to discover when they wake up! It would be so funny!”

“Yeah!” Castiel’s head shot up from where he had laid it on the table “We could freeze the floor and then it would be like an ice rink when they wake up in the morning!”

Charlie laughed “That only happens in cartoons Cas!”

“Oh!” He laid his head back down “That explains a lot…”

“We could mess with the car…” Gabriel suggested, looking thoughtful but cringed when his brother and new friend winced at the suggestion, “Don’t worry, arch angel slash trickster remember? I can change it back before he gets too mad!”

“Okay,” Charlie slurred, finally standing and pulling Castiel with her “But nothing too bad.”

Castiel nodded along with her, though it did come apparent later that he had absolutely no idea what he was agreeing to.

//…//

Suffice it to say that when he woke up Dean Winchester was not impressed or even just slightly pissed to find that his baby had been turned into some sort of bright pink, Barbie style monstrosity. Regardless that Gabriel could change it back with a snap of his fingers nobody messes with his Baby and gets away with it; be they his best friend, surrogate sister or his best friend’s big brother.

None of the trio had made it to bed as they were still gleefully constructing their little plan, even though they’d been at it for hours; the impala had been red, blue, yellow, a very offensive bright green, orange and white before they finally settled on pink; the poor car had even been cursed with a fluffy white interior to replace the worn leather seats and the steering wheel was covered in pink glitter.  
When they heard Dean calling down the stairs to them they were still happily yelling out names of flowers and colours for Gabriel to scar the impala (and possibly her owner) with, but that seemed to sober Charlie and Castiel up pretty quickly. So they grabbed Gabriel, told him it was enough and that was the tale of how they ended up hiding from Dean in the kitchen of the bunker.

 _“GUYS!”_ Dean roared, getting closer to their hiding spot _“This isn’t funny!”_

“Really?! I thought it was hil- - …” Gabriel was cut off when Charlie punched him in the throat, Castiel glared at the two of them from his own little hiding spot in the pantry.

The door to the kitchen swung open and the trio held their breath, Castiel letting the pantry door close slowly as to not be noticed.

Dean rounded the counter to find Gabriel rubbing his throat and Charlie looking proud of herself. Despite the fact that he was seething with rage he could help but smile a little at how she handled the arch angel.

“Cas, you’re not fooling anyone.” He called over his shoulder, and the raven haired angel emerged from the pantry. “Now, you!” Her turned and backed Gabriel up to the wall, “I’m willing to bet that the thing in the garage that you turned my baby into was mainly your idea.” He glanced over his shoulder when he glimpsed Charlie and Castiel shaking their heads “Or at least it was your suggestion.” He growled “Go and change it back to normal. Now. Or I’m going to shove an angel blade up your ass, and this time you’ll die for real.”

“Only an arch angel’s blade can kill me though…”

“Gabriel! Do you really think it’s even remotely in your best interests to correct him?!” Charlie hissed.

“Fix. My car. Now.”

Gabriel threw his hands up in surrender “Okay, okay… I’ll go and change it back!” that said he snapped himself out of the room and Dean turned to Castiel and Charlie.

“The two of you were really in one this?”

Both let their heads hang in shame and their eyes cast down to the floor while they nodded.

“Sort of, we were suggesting colours…”

“But in our defence we were and probably still are extremely drunk.”

As if on cue Charlie hiccupped and Castiel laughed at her. Dean was trying desperately to hide his smile but couldn’t.

“Either of you even so much as _think_ about messing with my baby again I’ll kill the both of you. And the other musketeer.” Dean glowered at them both, trying and failing miserably to look threatening, before trudging out of the kitchen.

“Next time we’ll have him paint it purple!” Charlie called after him.

_“Shut up!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was actually wondering, I am on tumblr; under the same name too ^.^


End file.
